


Clever Boy

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can't handle his feelings, Happy Birthday Tsukki, M/M, Mild Angst, hinata is too cute, poor tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: This is his third attempt to ask Hinata out on a date. He's failed each time.





	Clever Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something someone on tumblr asked for. I already posted it there a few days ago and made a few adjustments. I thought it's be cute to post for Tsukki's b-day. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to my Saltysauraus! Love you, Tsukki!! :)

Kei hovers just beyond the door to class 2A in the second year corridor. He pokes his head around the open door, his gold eyes searching for the familiar mop of red hair. 

 

A peal of joyful laughter rings through the air, bouncing on the warm, summer breeze drifting through the open windows. It mingles with the smell of freshly mowed grass and blooming flowers and Kei smiles slightly. But then he grimaces, because he's becoming a fucking sap and he hates it.

 

Hinata is lost among a crowd of his devoted followers, friends he's made in the last year and a half because anyone who meets him falls in love with him. He's just that kind of person- someone who is easy to love. 

 

Kei ducks back out and paces the nearly empty hall, mumbling to himself. He shouldn't be this nervous, he's spent the last few days practicing in front of his bathroom mirror (a fact he will take to his grave). Still, his heart is beating so fast in his chest he's unsure he's not actually having a heart attack.

 

_ Okay, then,  _ he tells himself, psyching up to finally do the deed.

 

He turns back toward Hinata’s class and something small collides with his chest, a loud, muffled  _ oomph _ coming from it. Unfazed, he looks down to see a crown of red hair. If he thought his heart was pounding a minute it ago, it's nothing compared with the hammering happening behind his ribcage now. Kei can feel his face heating up and he prays to whatever gods are listening that Hinata won't notice his embarrassment.

 

Hinata takes a step back and looks up. 

 

“Oi, Tsukki! What are you doing here?”

 

Before Kei can recover from their collision and gather himself to complete his mission, his personality rears its ugly head (a subconscious self-preservation tactic).

 

“Apparently I'm getting run over by short, useless idiots.”

 

Hinata stares at him, dumbfounded, before his brown eyes narrow into slits. He stands at his full height (which isn't much comparatively) and crosses his arms.

 

“You don't have to be a jerk, Stingyshima!” He crows, offended as usual, by Kei’s brusque manner.

 

Kei sighs, mentally smacking himself and, not for the first time, cursing his inability to be friendly.

 

Hinata relaxes a second later, his anger officially spent and returning to his normal, cheerful persona. 

 

“You never said what you were here for,” he states, tilting his head like a little puppy. Kei has no trouble imagining a wagging tail to go with the look and he'd swoon if he wasn't above such absurd behavior. It is unfair how adorable Hinata is without even trying.

 

Hinata watches him curiously, big eyes blinking as he waits on Kei to offer an explanation for his sudden appearance. Kei opens his mouth, fully intending on doing the thing he came to do.

 

However, he freezes. Doubt is settling in the pit of his stomach, especially in light of their recent confrontation, and he loses his nerve. Again.

 

This is his third attempt to ask Hinata out on a date. He's failed each time.

 

He snaps his mouth shut, turning on his heel and walking briskly away.

 

“Oi! Tsukishima!” He hears Hinata holler. He doesn't even bother to turn around to know the expression on Hinata’s face is confusion. It's always confusion. Because, why not? Kei behavior lately has been anything but clear. 

 

-*-

 

The following day, during lunch, Kei sits at his desk, head in his hands and heart sitting in his belly. He's frustrated and not a little depressed.

 

He never asked for these feelings, yet here they are, his new companions come to torture him for the rest of his life (he's pretty sure). 

 

Kei sighs in irritation.

 

Hinata stared at him all through afternoon practice the previous day following the debacle that was Kei trying to get a date. Those intense brown eyes followed him all over the damn gym, watching him, like Hinata was trying to figure something out.

 

Kei wanted to shout out, to yell at him to stop, but did what he did best instead- ignored him. Avoided him. Refused to acknowledge Hinata though he could feel those eyes on him the whole two hours they practiced. It was unnerving and made goosebumps pop up all over Kei while making his stomach flutter in nervous excitement. 

 

The whole thing was infuriating. All Kei wanted was to date the Shrimp, yet he couldn't find the courage to confess his feelings.

 

He thought he'd outgrown his insecurities. Or at least grown enough to face them.

 

Kei’s head falls to his desk and he sighs. A second later a shadow looms over him.

 

“Go away, whoever you are.”

 

A familiar voice chuckles, light and airy, “I need your help with something.”

 

_ Great,  _ Kei thinks.  _ This is all I need right now. I can't even wallow in my own self-pity in peace. _

 

He slowly raises his head, eyes squinting in the bright light of the sun, his head slightly tilted to look at the boy in front of him. Hinata stands there, eyes crinkled with humor and a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. He holds out his hand, his smaller fist balled around something Kei can't identify.

 

Kei looks at the hand then back at Hinata. His golden eyes narrow suspiciously and his mouth thins out. 

 

“Do I look like a garbage can?” He asks, not hiding his irritation. Why he is irritated at Hinata, he doesn't know. It's not the Shrimp’s fault Kei likes him and is a chicken.

 

Hinata sighs, his face falling into disappointment that makes Kei’s heart seize with guilt.

 

“C’mon, Stingyshima, don't be rude. Please? Just read this?”

 

Kei glances back at the outstretched hand and rolls his eyes. He looks away from Hinata, affecting a bored expression, despite his pounding heart, and holds out his own hand for the object. 

 

Hinata drops it into his waiting palm and before Kei can unravel the bundle, Hinata chirps, “Out loud. Um...read it out loud. Please?”

 

Kei wraps his long fingers around the object and looks at Hinata in frustrated confusion. Hinata just gazes at him, something shining in his eyes that Kei doesn't understand. He thinks it may be hopeful, but he’s unsure why the Shrimp would look at him like that so he shrugs it off and turns his attention to the thing in his palm.

 

It’s a wadded up scrap of paper.  _ Okay? _

 

His slender fingers unfold the paper and Hinata clears his throat, dragging Kei’s attention back to him.

 

“Out loud, please.”

 

Kei huffs, indignant to be reminded again. He got it, alright? Read it out loud.

 

Feeling agitated and slightly embarrassed (because this would be the perfect time to pop the question but he's feeling too obtuse to do so), he smooths out the sheet and reads the words. Out loud. Like he was asked too. Twice.

 

“Go out with me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_ What? _

 

Kei blanks out for a moment. Something has transpired and he hasn't a clue how to process it.

 

He blinks at the page for a second, the words reduced to gibberish. He turns his head, looking at Hinata as if he doesn't recognize him. He's smiling back, big and genuine, one of those smiles that warms Kei right down to his toes.

 

“I don't understand,” he says slowly because he's not sure if the words translated correctly from his brain to his mouth.

 

“Well,” begins Hinata, attempting to hold back the laugh bubbling up within him, “You just asked me out and I said yes.” He's obviously enjoying Kei’s discomfort having never flustered the introverted blonde before. His eyes are shining with mischief and mirth but Kei can't find it in himself to be pissed about it. Apparently he's got a date. 

 

Well, sorta. They still need to hash out the details.

 

Still, he has a date. With Hinata. His crush.

 

Kei stares at Hinata open mouthed and in shock- awe?- he's not sure. But he's sure he's happy if the fluttery feeling in his stomach tells him anything.

 

He closes his mouth but it falls open again and words come out, “O-okay. Yeah.”

 

Hinata smiles full on again. “Good.” He leans down then and places a light, sweet kiss against Kei’s cheek and rises back up, a pink blush darkening his cheeks.

 

Kei’s in the same way, except he's sure his blush is darker by the way his face feels.

 

“Idiot! Why’s you do that?!”  _ In front of everyone!  _ He doesn't add. He glances around at the people who haven't taken lunch outside. No one is paying attention.

 

Hinata shrugs as Kei faces him again. 

 

“Because I've want to do that for a while now,” he squeaks, his round face now a shade of red to rival Kei’s.

 

“Oh.” Is all Kei can respond. 

 

“Well, I have to get back to Kageyama. I'll see you at practice, Tsukki?”

 

Kei nods, his eyes wide and still disbelieving at the turn of events. Hinata grins at him and turns to leave. Just as he reaches the door, he turns back to Kei and smiles shyly. Kei’s face gets even redder, inwardly groaning at how cute Hinata is. He smiles back. It's just a little smile, but it's a smile all the same.

 

It does the job because Hinata blushes even harder and smiles even bigger, waving as he disappears.

 

When Kei is officially alone at his desk, his hand comes up to lightly touch his cheek. He can still feel the brush of Hinata’s lips. 

 

_ Oh god! I have a date! _

 

He can't stop smiling.

  
  



End file.
